Shadow vs Sephiroth (Sonic vs Final Fantasy)
Shadow vs Sephiroth 'is the second episode of Theultimatelifeform's Seven Season of One Minute Melees. Description ''Sonic vs Final Fantasy! When these two gaming genetic lab creations with enormous power fight in a battle of epic proportions, who will walk out the winner? Pre-Battle A glow...a green one. Sephiroth approached the Chaos Emerald and grabbed it, clutching it in his hands while looking at it. As he turned away, time suddenly froze. Shadow The Hedgehog, the 'ultimate life form', teleported in and snatched it, then kicked Sephiroth in the face before resuming time, launching the one-winged angel into the wall. Shadow landed on his feet, crossing his arms, only for a blast of energy to come out of the smoke created, causing Shadow to dodge it, only barely. Shadow rolled into a ball an went for a spin dash, but a sword by Sephiroth blocked it, then flung Shadow back, though the hedgehog landed safely. Immediately, Shadow sped towards Sephiroth jumping up and charging up a chaos spear. Which is the most powerful creation!? '''ENGAGE! The chaos spear is launched at Sephiroth, who dodges it and slashes Shadow repeatedly, then throws him down, causing him to bounce off the ground into a blast of lightning, sending him flying. The hedgehog, however, used this opportunity to snap his fingers repeatedly, leading to multiple energy balls forming around Sephiroth, who frowned. Shadow sped towards the one-winged angel and kicked him in the face, then teleported away as the energy balls exploded. 50! Sephiroth came rushing out of the smoke, kicking Shadow in the air, punching the hedgehog multiple times, then grab Shadow and throw him away, causing him to bounce off the ground repeatedly, but recover. As Shadow recovered, he fired a chaos spear, which Sephiroth dodged, slicing Shadow and knocking him down. When Sephiroth went to finish him off, time suddenly stopped as Shadow used chaos control. Getting up, Shadow kicked Sephiroth in the face, then elbowed him in the stomach, followed by him placing an energy ball where the impact would have Sephiroth crash into. When time resumed, Sephiroth was hit in the locations Shadow, targeted, but managed to slash the blast, causing it to fly back at the surprised Shadow, sending him flying. 40! As Shadow was flying, Sephiroth ran and fires lightning at him, striking him down and allowing another lightning blast to knock Shadow into a slash from Sephiroth, but Shadow to flip kick after the slash, then get out a machine gun, firing multiple times into Sephiroth, who blocked them all. Sephiroth then fired a blast, but Shadow teleported away and kept firing his machine gun, which Sephiroth avoided throwing his blade into the gun, causing it to be knocked out of Shadow's hand and explode. 40! The two warriors faced each other, neither making a move until a bird flew off, the sound of it's wings causing them to bolt ahead, clashing with cracks in the ground being formed. The two fought across the location they were at, neither getting a successful blow until Sephiroth slashed Shadow up, then down, causing him to bounce off the ground into a lightning blast, sending Shadow back. But as Shadow went flying, he teleported behind Sephiroth and hit a spin kick, then did several punches and kicks until he did a hard kick, sending Sephiroth back a few feet. 30! Shadow ran towards Sephiroth, who launched fire at the ultimate life form, causing the hedgehog to skid under the fire, only for Sephiroth to punch the ground and lightning to shoot up, sending Shadow iin the air into a fire blast, sending him back. As Shadow landed on his feet, he began charging up a spin dash. Sephiroth, anticipating this, prepares a lightning blast to strike Shadow. Shadow then got out of the spin dash, a yellow aura shooting up as he smirked. Playtime's over... Shadow then boosted to the surprised Sephiroth, kicking him in the face before boosting behind him, then kicking him forward. 20! Sephiroth shook his head, then growled...but then laughed. Suddenly, the reality around Shadow began to change as Sephiroth flew up, a star around him. Now you die! As Shadow looked at the star in shock, he then summoned the chaos emeralds, the gems spinning around him as he flew up, transforming into Super Shadow. We'll see about that. As Shadow took off his rings, a giant red aura shot out, covering Shadow in the red energy, the hedgehog laughing with a sadistic smirk. As he began powering up, he teleported up to Sephiroth and punched him in the face, stunning the one-winged angel. I am the ultimate life form...SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! Suddenly, a large blast, the chaos blast, shot out of Shadow, destroying both Sephiroth and the supernova, which disappeared. 10! A gigantic crater replaced the area where the chaos blast was...a pile of rocks over the bodies of Shadow and Sephiroth. However, a single hand rose out of the rubble, Shadow, de-transformed and bloody, pulling himself out of the rocks, then falling on her knees as he put on his rings. K.O!!! Shadow then looked around, the fire and lightning replacing the stable and lush environment before. Giant bolts of lightning struck the ground and the sky became blood red instead of the usual blue. Hmph... The ultimate life form then teleported off. However, as he teleported out, the rubble that covered Sephiroth began moving, indicating that he too survived. This Melee's Winner Is.... Shadow teleported onto the podium, smirking as he held the chaos emerald in his hand. SHADOW! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform Season 7 Category:Anti-Hero vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sonic vs Final Fantasy Themed One Minute Melees